Corridor Paths
The corridor paths are series of hallways and spaced-out areas from Chapter 1: Moving Pictures in Bendy and the Ink Machine. Background The first area consists of a tipped over chair with an ink puddle underneath, a locked door, two large planks, some cobwebs, a shelf with a projector which cannot be interacted with, and a light from the ceiling. From the wall, there is a message written in ink that reads "DREAMS COME TRUE". The second area resembles a hallway. From the left side upon entering the hallway after from the Ink Machine room, there is a chair next to the desk with a cartoon sketch of Bendy, and The Dancing Demon poster printed from the wall. From the right side, there is Bendy's cutout leaning on the wooden wall with two projection wheels. The third area is a narrowed room containing a chair. From the right side, there is Wally Franks' first audio log on top of a table from between two doors. The table also has a mug on it. From the left side, there is a single pipe connected from above. From the end of the area are two duplicated "Little Devil Darlin'" posters printed on the wall. Gameplay Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 1: Moving Pictures The very first area is located between the halls leading to the workroom and the Ink Machine room. The second area is connected to between the hallways leading to its third area and the hall to the Theater from the left, and double pathways to the Break Room (right) and Dissection Room (left) from the right. When Henry walks here for the first time, a wooden plank falls from the ceiling, supposedly surprising him. When he enters and then exits the break room, the plank is replaced with a Bendy's cutout. This cutout disappears later. The third area is located from the left far from the hallway that leads to the Ink Machine's room, the hallway from the Theater, and the Break Room. Two doors on each side of the recording tape can be opened. Opening the right door will reveal a closet containing a few cans of Bacon Soup, and the left door will result in a Bendy cutout's jumpscare, which will only occur if Henry collects two or more out of six items. Trivia * Prior to Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders, the "DREAMS COME TRUE" text on the wall was in a different font. * Before the update of Chapter 4, few items used for fixing the Ink Machine can be located randomly in this area: ** The first area includes a wrench and a record vinyl. ** The second area includes a gear, The Illusion of Living book, and the record. ** The third area includes The Illusion of Living book laying on the chair. * From the earliest prototype, there was a light from within the second area behind the locked door. Attempting to open the door suddenly causes the light to turn off. This was removed in the next remastered update patch upon the release of Chapter 2: The Old Song. * From the second area's first remastered screenshot, there is Bendy's "expression" model sheet on the animation desk, using to replace Bendy's "NO" sketch. It was reverted in-game, however. The inkwell is also seen, where it was placed on the right side of the animation desk. * From the first chapter's both prototype and first remastered update, both doors from the third area remain locked. Thus, no Bendy cutout or any cans of Bacon Soup are found. Audio Category:Locations Category:BATIM locations